


Baby It's Cold Outside

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Christmas Music, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Lacie is finally going to open up to Patrick about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

I really can't stay... 

 

Lacie was in her room trying desperately to find a suitable outfit to wear to Pete's house that night. She and her kids along with everyone else had been invited to a Christmas party at Pete and Meagan's house. Patrick would be there with Declan. She was nervous. It was the first time she would be included in a group gathering when Patrick was invited as well. 

"Fuck! Why can't I find anything good to wear?" Lacie complained loudly. 

"Maybe because you never let me take you shopping." Billie said as she walked into the room. 

"Or maybe it's because I never have any money Billie." 

"You don't need money when you and I go shopping. You know I'll cover you." 

"And I don't want to owe you like that." 

"Since when have I ever made my best friend/favorite cousin pay me back?" 

"That's not the point Billie. It's a matter of pride." 

"Well let's compromise for a little bit. Come raid my closet and we'll find something for you to wear tonight." 

"I can do that guilt-free." Lacie chuckled. 

"We gotta hurry though. Patrick and Declan will be here soon and we’ll have to leave for Pete and Meagan's house." 

"Then let's find something fast." 

 

*** 10 Minutes Later *** 

 

Billie had helped Lacie pull together a cute outfit just as the doorbell rang. They heard Andy open the door and greet Patrick. 

"Shit! Billie, I'm nervous." 

"Why on earth are you nervous?" 

"This is the first real outing since Patrick and I got back in contact with each other." 

"Calm down. It's not like it's a solo date. Everyone else will be there." 

Billie pulled Lacie into the living room to see Patrick and Andy sitting on the floor with Max, Declan and Prue. The kids were playing some game that they made up and the guys were trying to figure it out. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" Billie asked them. 

Patrick looked up and smiled, "Of course we are." He walked over to Lacie and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "You look so beautiful Lace." 

Lacie blushed, "You're looking pretty snazzy yourself Trick." 

Andy spoke up, "We better get going. Pete's already texted me twice asking when we're gonna get there." 

 

***20 Minutes Later*** 

 

Lacie, Patrick, Declan and Prue piled out of one cab while Billie, Andy and Max piled out of the other in front of Pete's driveway. They walked up the driveway, and Patrick just opened the door and walked in. 

"Honey we're home!" He shouted. 

"Hey guys!" Pete replied happily. 

"UNCLE PETE!" Declan, Max and Prue shouted as the ran inside and tackled Pete. 

Megan walked into the living room, "Hey everyone. We're going to eat before we start the fun and games." 

Everyone went into the dining room where the large table was set with food and place cards on plates. Lacie noted that all the kids were seated at one end of the table, and all the adults were on the other end. She also noticed that her seat was right next to Patrick. That had to be Pete's idea. 

Everyone sat down and dug into the food. Laughter rang out in the room while everyone talked and Pete told old tour stories from the early days off Fall Out Boy. Lacie felt eyes on her and turned to see Patrick staring at her with a small smile on his face. 

"Why are you staring at me Patrick?" Lacie whispered. 

"Just appreciating how happy you look." 

Lacie smiled widely, "I'm just so happy that we're finally talking again. I missed it." 

Patrick took Lacie's hand, "I've missed you." 

Lacie smiled and leaned over to hug Patrick, making Pete and Joe clap obnoxiously. Patrick turned red and excused himself from the table. Lacie turned her death glare to them and they stopped clapping. 

 

Once everyone had ate their fill, they all went into the living room where Pete had set up a karaoke machine. 

"Ok guys and gals listen up!" Pete said loudly, "We've got a system here and everyone gets a turn. You'll figure out how you want to sing, then come up and pull a song title out of the hat here. Whatever you get, you have to sing it. Even if you don't know the song. That's the fun part." 

Everyone took a few minutes to figure out what they were going to do, and the Christmas karaoke night began. 

Joe and Marie started off. They grabbed into the hat and pulled out their song, looking it up on the karaoke machine. Their daughter Ruby heard the song start and jumped in with her mom and dad. They all giggled as Ruby put her whole heart into singing 'Frosty the Snowman' with her mom and dad. 

Billie and Andy went up next and sang 'I'll be Home for Christmas'. Pete pulled Andy, Joe and Patrick up to sing 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Declan, Bronx, Saint, Ruby, Prue and Max didn't pull from the hat, but all the adults in attendance loved listening to them sing 'Hippopotamus for Christmas' together. 

The hours were flying by and Lacie had yet to sing anything. Finally Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her up front with him. 

"I'm not sure I can sing in front of everyone Patrick!" 

"You'll be fine Lace, I've heard you sing before. You're fantastic! Besides, how bad can it be? It's just our friends here." He reached into the hat and pulled out a song for them and broke into a wide grin. 

"What is it?" She asked nervously. 

He turned the paper around for her to read. 'Baby it's Cold Outside' 

"Patrick, I don't have the right voice for that song." 

"Everyone has the voice for it." He pulled the song up. "Just do your best. We're all friends here." 

He started the music and Lacie began the song: 

 

I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But baby, it's cold outside) 

 

This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) 

 

My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar) 

 

So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour) 

 

The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there) 

 

I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell) 

 

I ought to say, "No, no, no sir"  
(Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?) 

 

I really can't stay  
(Oh baby don't hold out)  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
(Baby, it's cold outside) 

 

I simply must go  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no  
(But baby, it's cold outside) 

 

Your welcome has been  
(How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm  
(Look out the window at the snow) 

 

My sister will be suspicious  
(Gosh your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door  
(Waves upon the tropical shore) 

 

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
(Gosh your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
(Never such a blizzard before) 

 

I've gotta get home  
(But baby, you'd freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your comb  
(It's up to your knees out there) 

 

You've really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see?  
(How can you do this thing to me?) 

 

There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you got pneumonia and died) 

 

I really can't stay  
(Get over that old out)  
Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside 

 

As soon as they finished the song, Patrick leaned in and kissed Lacie. She kissed him back until she heard someone wolf-whistle them. She quickly pulled away blushing and ran outside. 

"Dammit Pete!" Billie shouted as Patrick grabbed his coat and followed Lacie outside. 

"Lacie! Where are you going?" Patrick called to her. 

"I-I can't do this so soon Trick." Lacie said flatly. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I can't jump into a relationship with you like this. We already fucked up once. I don't want that to happen again!" 

"Lace, if you're talking about that kiss, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. It's just, well I love you and I want us to be together." 

"Patrick, I don't even know who the hell I am as a person. How can you know if you really love me? From the moment I had my kids, I became an adult. I've got two lives that depend on me for everything and I can't fuck that up!" 

Patrick wrapped his coat and arms around Lacie, "Don't you think we could figure this all out together?" 

"Why do you want me so badly?" 

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "Because, because you're the only person who has ever seen me for me. You don't make any demands on me. To the rest of the world, I'm Patrick Stump, lead singer of Fall Out Boy and celebrity. To you, I'm just Trick. Some guy that you enjoy being around. I feel free when I'm with you. The weight of the world isn't on my shoulders. Now, will you tell me why you keep fighting these feeling we have for each other?" 

"I'm afraid Patrick. I've been hurt before by someone I loved, who I thought loved me." 

"Tell me what happened Lacie." 

"Not here. Can we maybe talk alone later? I'm freezing my tits off out here." 

Patrick let out a large, loud laugh, "We can see if someone will watch the kids for a bit if you want." 

"Ok. I promise I'll explain everything once we're warm and alone." 

 

They went back inside and Pete immediately accosted them at the door and started to apologize to Lacie. 

"Pete. Pete, it's ok. Don't worry about it." 

"Are you sure Lacie? I didn't mean to embarrass you guys." 

"Seriously Pete, it's fine." 

Megan came over to the small group and looked at Lacie and Patrick, "Hey, your kids want to know if they can spend the night tonight. Ruby is already set up to stay so Joe and Marie can have a night alone together. I told Max, Prue and Declan that I would see if they could stay too." 

"Are you sure that you two want to keep my hellions for the night?" Lacie asked with a smile. 

"Of course. Bronx and Saint have friends over all the time, and you know how boys are." Meagan chuckled. 

"I don't mind as long as you two are fine with the idea." 

"And Declan is always ok to stay." Patrick added. 

Meagan smiled, "Great! I'll tell the kids." 

Patrick looked at Lacie and smiled, "I guess the children problem solved itself." 

She chuckled, "I wouldn't call it a problem, but yes it did. Let me go talk to Billie and tell her I'll be home late tonight." 

As Lacie walked away, Pete looked at Patrick with raised eyebrows, "What's that all about?" 

"Lacie and I need to really sit down and talk. About the future, us, and whatever else will help to clear the air." 

"Oh. Ok. I hope it all goes well." 

"Me too man. Me too." 

 

Lacie sat down next to Billie and Andy, "Hey you two. You'll have some time to yourselves tonight. The kids are staying here tonight and so I'm going with Patrick to talk some things out." 

Billie raised her eyebrows, "So you're going home with Patrick?" 

"Not like that you hag. Get our mind out of the gutter." 

"I didn't say anything bad!" Billie smiled. 

"Thanks for letting us know Lacie. We'll see you when you get home." Andy cut in. 

"I'll see you guys later." Lacie pulled them both into a hug. 

She walked back over to Patrick and Pete, "So are we staying longer or are we making a quiet retreat so we can talk?" 

"If you two need to go, everyone else will understand." Pete said quietly. 

"Let's go say goodbye to everyone." Patrick said. 

 

After they said their goodbyes, Patrick and Lacie were in a cab on the way to his apartment. As the cab made its way through the snowy Chicago streets, Lacie and Patrick made small talk. When they had made it to his building, Patrick paid and tipped the driver and sent her off with a 'Merry Christmas'. They walked into the building and as he led her to the elevator, she had a flash of nostalgia. She giggled nervously. 

Patrick quirked an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny Lace?" 

"This reminds me of that first night we had together." 

"Oh yeah. Well with one obvious difference." 

"Which one? The fact that you're not married this time or that this is an apartment instead of a hotel room?" 

"Actually I meant we weren't coming here tonight with the intention of having sex, but you make a good point." 

Lacie laughed as Patrick stopped in front of his door and unlocked it, allowing her to step inside first. 

"Still such a gentleman Trick." 

"As always." He smiled. 

 

Lacie walked into the slightly messy living room and sat on the sofa. Patrick looked at her, "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Some hot tea would be nice." 

"Milk and sugar still, or did that change?" 

She smiled, "No it's the same. I'm surprised that you remembered." 

"It's hard to forget when it's the same way I take mine." 

He walked over to the kitchen/dining area and put water in the kettle and placed it on the stove to heat up. Lacie felt like she should be doing something, so she stood and went to help him. They moved through the kitchen flawlessly. Lacie finding the coffee cups while Patrick grabbed the milk and sugar. Lacie put two tea bags into the cups as they waited for the kettle to heat up. 

"Look at us, working together. It's almost like we've been together for years." Patrick observed. 

"Well your kitchen layout is almost identical to mine." Lacie stated. 

The kettle started whistling, so Patrick grabbed it and poured the steaming water into the two mugs. They stood in companionable silence as their tea steeped in the cups. Once they finished making their tea, they retreated back to the living room. 

Lacie took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat, "I need you to understand that I was not a good kid for my parents." 

Patrick was about to say something, but Lacie cut him off, "Please, let me get this all out. If you stop me, I may not be able to finish." 

Patrick sat back and nodded, "Ok." 

Lacie sighed, "Like I said I was not a good kid. I started smoking, drinking and partying a lot after we moved here. I'm not originally from Chicago. My parents, my brother and I along with Billie and her mother moved here from Oklahoma City when Billie and I were 10. My father and my aunt got new jobs up here, and they decided that a family move would be the best option until we all got on our feet. I didn't want to move, but obviously, I had no choice in the matter. I left all my friends behind, and I fell into a deep depression for a long time. When I turned 13, I started hanging out with some bad people. They became my way of rebelling. I started partying with them when I turned 14. I started smoking, drinking, staying out all night and smoking weed. Anything I could do to make my parents angry I did it. The leader of our little group was a guy named Caleb. He was the oldest at 22, and he was our hook-up for alcohol, smokes, weed and anything else we might have wanted. He took an immediate like to me and we started having sex. He convinced me that we would always be together. I was a stupid kid, and I believed him. He got me to give up everything in my life that didn't involve him. I stopped going to school, I snuck out at all hours of the night. Essentially I became a living nightmare to be around. Even Billie couldn't stand to be around me anymore. I had literally given up my entire future and life for Caleb. My love-induced haze shielded me from what I was really doing. Everything seemed great, until I got pregnant. I tried to tell Caleb, but he started acting cold toward me, and started to see me less and less. I had no one. I was desperate and I told Billie one night. Surprisingly she immediately started to help me. She went with me to the clinic for my doctor appointments, she even helped me figure out how to tell my parents. Obviously they did not take the news well. My father told me to go into my room and pack as much stuff as I could in 10 minutes. I didn't understand at first, but I did as he said. Once I fit everything I could into my two bags, they told me to get out and never come home. Billie talked my aunt into letting me move in with them. My aunt had been a teenage mother, so she understood what I was going through. I knew I had to fix my life because I was about to be a mother. I started studying again, and after the kids were born, I even went and took my GED test. I even tried to let Caleb see the kids, but he wouldn't have it. He told me that I should've gotten an abortion and that they couldn't possibly be his since he knew that I had been fucking around on him. After that, I stayed away from relationships. That is, until you came along. You made me feel like I wasn't a worthless fuck-up like most everyone else did." 

By the time she had finished her story, tears had begun to run down her face. Patrick could only pull her into a hug to try and comfort her. 

"Lacie, I promise here and now that I will never abandon you like that. I'll always be here for you as long as you'll have me." 

"Thanks Trick. I haven't ever told anyone that story, but I felt you deserved to hear it. I do want to be with you, I really and truly do, but you have to give me time. We need to take things slowly. Start off as friends." 

Patrick pulled away from her and held out his hand to her. As she took it, he shook her hand and said, "Hi. My name is Patrick. I'm pleased to meet you." 

Lacie smiled, "My name is Lacie. Spelled with an I-E. I'm pleased to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Here's the latest part. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I own nothing that you recognize. Please feel free to leave a review on this to tell me how you are enjoying it or how I could make it better. :D )


End file.
